Fruits Basket
by littlemisgoober
Summary: When 16 yearold Alicia somehow gets transported into the world of 'Fruits Basket' she has to deal with her favorite Manga brought to life! IMPORTANT INFOMATION ABOUT STORY ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Fruits Basket:

Chapter 1 

Summary: When 16 year-old Alicia somehow gets transported into the world of 'Fruits Basket' she has to deal with her favorite Manga brought to life!

Alicia dropped the pile of boxes on the floor of the shop she was working at and cut open the box, spinning the box cutter in her hand she then slid it into her back pocket. She grabbed out the new Manga and put it on the shelves, in chronological order. She stopped when she saw Fruits Basket number 14!

"Oh my god!" She muttered as she stood up and ran to the counter. "KIMMY!" She yelled as the older woman looked in pain and rubbed her ear. "LOOK IT'S THE NEW FRUITS BASKET!"

Kimmy waited a second, looked confused then screamed 'What!' at Alicia. After shaking her head and snatching the book she replied. "Yeah you idiot! God, you've known about this since number 13 came out."

"I have?" This question got the book throw at her head.

"Duh! God your empty! Finish putting the books on the shelves and get ready to open the doors." Kimmy said. "Oh and in honor of the new book, you have to wear this." Kimmy threw a blue sailor suit uniform at Alicia.

"Its Tohru's school uniform!"

"Don't forget the wig."

"Kay," Alicia nodded and quickly finished putting the Manga on the shelves then went in back to change. "Um…Kimmy," Alicia said.

"Yeah what?"

"The skirts a little short." She said opening the door all the way to show her. Kimmy held her chin and looked at if she was thinking about what to do. With a shrug she grabbed Alicia's arm and the wig and pulled her out to the front of the store. Throwing the wig on Alicia's head she then gave Alicia some flyers and smiled.

"Should have had done something sooner." Kimmy smiled as she opened the gate then unlocked the doors and opened them. "Don't forget to smile." She teased as a group of fanboys, and girls, ran into the store and straight to Alicia.

"Hi…welcome to TokyoPop's….store!" She said as she fell over from people pushing her.

Once the fans where more spread out threw the store and Kimmy had gotten a break she went over to Alicia and squatted down next to her. "Ouch that looks like it's going to hurt." She remarked as she looked at the bruising footprint on Alicia's thigh.

"Stop being a smart ass and help me up!" Alicia said as she held out her hand for Kimmy to take, which she did. After helping Alicia up Kimmy went back to the counter stocked Alicia back up with flyers and then continued to check out people.

6 hours later and Allen, Shawn and KP all showed up. Allen got dressed as Kyo, Shawn got dressed as Yuki and KP got dressed as Kisa.

"'Bout time you guys got here!" Alicia said as she watched the other people get swarmed with just as many people. A few girls tried to kiss Allen and Shawn, but they got away with out any marks.

As Kimmy pushed the last of the fangirls and fanboys out everyone sighed. "Well I think that was one of our best sells yet."

"Are there any left?" Alicia asked Kimmy as she took her wig off.

"Yes, yes," Kimmy sighed as she went behind the counter and got ready to ring up all the things Alicia was going to buy. As Alicia started to unzip her uniform she shouted over her shoulder.

"Can I have the cosplay uniform?"

"NO!"

Alicia frowned. "Fine." She pouted as she changed her clothes. As she slipped on her shoes she stood up and fixed her pants. The door opened and KP walked in smiling.

"Hey," She smiled starting to take off her outfit.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good just tired, man those fans can get crazy." KP laughed as she shook her wavy blond hair free from it's bun.

"Yeah well at least you didn't get stepped on." Alicia said as she rubbed her thigh.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." KP frowned.

"ALICIA! YOUR STUFF IS READY!"

"KAY!" Alicia shouted threw the opened door she turned back to KP and gave a small wave. "See you tomorrow."

"Kay, you too." KP smiled. "Be safe!"

Alicia walked by put the money on the counter and grabbed her bag. "Night guys!" She said to everyone.

"Night Alicia!" They all said back to her. Alicia walked down the sidewalk her IPod around her upper arm, she reached over and changed the song, she smiled. She stopped at a stop sign and frowned, she knew a faster way to her house, she decided to cross going the other way then crossed again running into the thick misty woods.

Alicia fixed her back pack, where she had placed her merchandise earlier, and started to clime over a mossy tree trunk, startling it for a moment she then pushed off and landed on her feet. She made sure her pants where clean, with a bright smile she continued on her way.

About an hour later she frown and looked around her. 'I should be home by now.' She thought to herself as she smiled and decided to jump over a short fallen log, big mistake…

"AHHH!" She screamed as she fell down a slop.

Kyo's ears twitched, Tohru had hugged her only a few minuets before putting him in his cat form.

"AHHH!" Kyo jumped up and froze he released that he was nude, back in his human form.

"STUPID GIRL!" He yelled as he covered himself, he looked around and jumped down off the roof. He shortly released that no one was in the house, he quickly grabbed some clothes from his room and ran out into the forest.

Kyo was about a mile into the forest before he stopped and listened…nothing…but then a small cat stopped in front of him and meowed, like it had something important to say.

It ran away and Kyo groaned as he ran after it, the cat stopped as did Kyo he gasped at what he saw. A girl laid on her stomach on a mound of dirt, a bag lay a few feet away from her. Cat stood all around her some trying to wake her, the cat that had lead her to him ran to her and licked her face.

"Hey! Get away! Go! Shoow!" He said as he moved to her he gently turned her over to look at her. "She's…beautiful…" He muttered then blushed, angry at him self for saying such a stupid line. Her fair face was smudged with dirt, and a bruise could be seen forming on her left check bone area. Some light brown hair, with different shades of brown of high and low lights, her full lips where a beautiful rose red color. Shaking his head he growled and checked her rubs, nothing felt out of place, so he decided it would be ok to move her.

He slipped on her backpack then picked her up, her body was limp as he carried her to the house, as he opened the door to the living room as Tohru, Shigure and Yuki walked in.

"Well, well, well…look at what the cat dragged in." Shigure smiled as he rubbed his chin looking over Alicia's body.


	2. Chapter 2

Fruits Basket:

Chapter 2

Kyo growled and pulled Alicia closer to him. "You pervert! Call Hatori!"

"Right!" Shigure said. "Call Ha'ri!" Shigure said to himself, as he ran for the phone and called Hatori. "Hey, Ha'ri! Guess what! WE GOT ANOTHER SCHOOL GIRL!" Kyo and Yuki growled while Tohru blushed slightly; as they heard Shigure's end of the conversation.

Yuki stalked to Shigure and all Tohru and Kyo heard was an 'Idiot give me that.' then a very familiar, 'Ow!' "Yes Hatori Kyo found a girl, she's knocked out, how soon can you come?" There was a small pause before they heard Yuki's voice saying 'thank you'. When he walked back into the living room Kyo had laid Alicia down on the couch. Tohru had ran off to get a blanket, a rag and some cool water.

"He'll be here shortly." Yuki said in a monotone voice. He walked to Alicia and put a hand on her forehead. "She's lucky, no fever."

"No broken bones, as far as I can tell." Kyo said, for some reason both the boys seamed unnerved by each other's presents.

"Here, Kyo cover her with this, Yuki put this on her forehead, I'll make some tea for us all." Tohru said dropping off the things, then running off to the kitchen.

Yuki smiled lightly as he handed Kyo the blanket and dipped the rag into the water, rang it out, then placed it on her forehead. Yuki looked in the direction of the door when he heard someone knock on it, then muttered talking.

"She's in here, Kyo was standing in the living room with her when we all got home. You'll have to ask him for details." Shigure said leading Hatori into the living room. Kyo and Yuki moved out of the way and let him look her over.

"Kyo," He said. "How did u find her?"

"On a mud slide pile, about a mile or so into the forest. But it didn't look like she came down with the slide, anyways, she was laying on her stomach when I found her."

"Interesting." He muttered as he pulled the blanket back up around her. "Other then a few bruises, she's fine. Might have a few pains but that's it." Hatori took out a cig and looked at Kyo. "Show me where you found her."

"Kay," Kyo said as he left to show him where her found her. Yuki followed behind.

"I'll stay behind incase she wakes up." Shigure said, but Yuki grabbed him and pulled him along.

Alicia groaned and opened her eyes, putting a hand to her head.

"Oh your up, good, here try drinking this." Tohru said kneeling down in front of her and handing Alicia the tea.

"Thanks, Tohru." Alicia said like it was normal. As Alicia took a sip of tea she looked at Tohru and everything clicked. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alicia screamed jumping up and falling backwards over the couch the tea cup breaking on the floor. "OH MY GOD!" Tohru gasped and leaned back as she watched Alicia point at her with one hand and cover her mouth with the other, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "OH MY GODDDD!" Kyo busted threw the screen door Yuki right behind him, Shigure and Hatori following close behind, Shigure crying about his door.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Kyo yelled.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Alicia screamed as she pointed to Kyo and Yuki. "OH MY FUCKING GOOOOOD!"

Yuki and Kyo looked confused for a minuet then looked at Tohru who shrugged. Shigure and Hatori walked threw the whole in the screen door which caused Alicia to scream even more.

"What's going on?" Shigure asked Hatori.

"I don't know," He shrugged walking to her. "Calm down, it's ok. We're not going to hurt you." Hatori said grabbing her arm, when he did she pulled her arm from his hand quickly and looked for a way out, she noticed a group of people come threw a hall way and ran threw them.

"Shigure what's-" Haru asked getting pushed out of the way by Alicia. Alicia ran to the door and threw it opened, she ran out into the street and stopped not sure where to do.

"No they're not real," Alicia muttered as she looked around getting dizzy and feeling sick. "They can't be real." Alicia muttered holding her head, and kneeling down on the ground.

"Hey," A soft voice said. "Don't be afraid we're not going to hurt you, we just want to help." Alicia jumped up at the voice and looked behind her.

"Momiji," She muttered while pointing to the blond boy. "You're the rabbit,"

"What?" He asked surprised.

"But you're not real, you can't be real. Because you're a Manga character." She said as she stumbled into the road holding her head. The blaring semi horn didn't help much.

"LOOK OUT!" Kyo yelled as he started to run for her someone ran past him and grabbed her first, running back to the sidewalk.

Alicia looked up at him dizzy and confused, she let her fingers trace his jawbone. "Kazu-san," She said dreamy before blacking out.

Kazu-san carried her back to the Sohma house and laid her back on the couch. "Everyone relax,"

"She called me the 'rabbit'," Momiji said nearly yelled. "She said I turn in to the rabbit!"

"What's her problem!" Haru yelled.

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!" Kazu-san said. "We'll just ask her what's going on when she wakes up, until then everyone relax and go…eat something." He said.

Kazu-san stayed by her side and smiled at her when she opened her eyes. "Calm down," He said calmly as he watched her get ready to scream again. "Relax, here have some tea," He handed her a cup of tea, her shaking hands took the cup as she took a sip. As she put her hands down she looked at her cup, Kazu-san said nothing just drank his own tea.

Alicia gave a small laugh. "This is crazy," She muttered.

"What's crazy?"

"This! Me drinking tea with you!"

"Why?"

"Because you're not real." She said shaking her head looking at her tea. "Your from a Manga/Anime called Fruits Basket." She added not looking at Kazu-san.

"Hmmm," He said taking a sip from his tea.

Alicia's head shot up and looked at him for a moment. "Don't think I'm crazy! I'm not!"

Kazu-san looked up at her calmly. "I know your not crazy, weird things happens around this house." He said.

"So what should I do?" Alicia asked. "I have to get back home, my dad…gasp MY DAD! HE'LL BE WAITING FOR ME!" She said standing up.

"Wait," Kazu-san said as she started heading for the door. "Calm down,"

"But my dad he's sick he needs me to take care of him." Alicia said turning to him.

"Ok, just calm down, here you can call him." Kazu-san said directing her to the phone.

"But the phone bill…"

"Don't worry about it, Akito-"

"Don't say his name." She hissed.

Kazu-san smiled. "I take it you know him,"

"More or less." She muttered taking the phone and quickly dialing her home phone number.

"_I'm sorry this number does not exists, please hang up and try again, or-_" Alicia looked at the phone receiver and pushed the hang up button thing.

"I must have dialed it wrong," She muttered as she tried again and got the same response.

Kazu-san frowned as he watched her try again, tears welding in her eyes. He grabbed her wrist before she tried again then took the receiver and hung it up. He pulled her to him, holding her tight against him. She gripped his robes tightly as she tried hard not to shake but it was hard for her not too.

"Why…why isn't he…picking up?" She asked as she tried to bite back tears.

Kazu-san looked over top of Alicia's head and looked at Kyo and Tohru, who was frowning.

"Um…Alicia-chan, food is ready." Tohru mutter bowing lightly. Alicia frowned as she looked at Tohru and Kyo.

"I still can't believe, but…yet…"

"Why don't you try eating something." Kazu-san said as he put his face next to hers with one arm held out for her to go towards Tohru and the other on her lower back. She looked at him then at Tohru and gave a weak smile and moved to Tohru who smiled and led her to the living room.

"Come on you can sit next to Kyo," She smiled pointing to the spot next to him. Alicia smiled to him and sat next to him. "Have you ever had leeks?" Tohru asked.

"WHAT YOU MADE THOSE AGAIN!" Kyo screamed as Tohru sat the bowl down.

"Don't be rude we have a guest." Yuki said.

"Don't worry Im used to it," Alicia said as she took a little bit of everything and started to eat, as she shoved some rice and beef in her mouth tears started to run down her face, she tried to ignore it as she shoved more food in her mouth.

"Hey," Momiji said putting his head on her shoulder looking at her. Alicia swallowed the food in her mouth before it turned into a full down pour, she put her plate down and bitterly tried to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry," Tohru said. "Was the food too much?" She asked worrying.

"No," Alicia said trying to hurry and wipe the tears, away a napkin was placed in front of her and she looked up at Kazu-san who smiled.

"Everything's going to be ok," He said.

"What are we going to do about Akito?" Shigure asked as he took a drink from his cup.

"Don't you ever say his name again, do you hear me?" Alicia growled, forgetting about her tears.

"Why?"

"Because he's an ass, a jerk and a pansy son-of-a-bitch! He belittles people to make himself feel better! He's no better then a school bully!"

"Oh really?"

Alicia watched everyone in front of her gasped, she knew who was behind her, and she turned to face Akito.

* * *

Just a warning, Alicia goes on a swearing rampage, so just so u know. Its only in like the first two paragraph so if u don't like "bad words" then just skip that part. It'll be brought up again later, so don't worry about missing something important. LoL. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fruits Basket:

Chapter3 

"So you think Im a school bully?" He asked walking to her, slightly entertained that she didn't back off.

"No," She said calmly. "I think school bullies are better then you, your nothing more then a child who likes to throw tantrums to get what they want. And when people don't automatically bow down to kiss your pathetic ass YOU THREATEN THEM WITH ERAISING THEIR MEMORIES! YOU DON'T WANT OTHER PEOPLE TO BE HAPPY BECAUSE THEN THEY'D LEAVE YOU! AND THEN YOU'D HAVE NO ONE TO KISS YOUR ASS!" She screamed advancing to him, he gasped and took a step back. "YOUR NOTHING MORE THEN A SPOILED BITCH WHO CAN ONLY CRY! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE BALLS YOURSELF TO TAKE OUT PEOPLES MEMORIES! YOU HAVE POOR HATORI DO IT!"

Akito let out a low growl and backhanded her; everyone gasped. Alicia just smiled. "So it's true," she almost laughed straightening out.

"Shut up!" He said and turned to leave.

"WHAT! NO GOING TO HIT ME ANY MORE! OR AM I TOO STRONG FOR YOU TO ABUSE?" She yelled at him. "Or am I just too old? You like to start at a young age don't you? Abuse them while they haven't figured out your just a pathetic- HEY GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD BITCH!" Alicia yelled running after him. Alicia walked back into the room and with out saying a word flopped back to her stop next to Kyo and shoveled food into her mouth using the food to muffle the rest of her small vocabulary.

Tohru gave a weak smile, even though she was clearly weirder out. "Would you like some more beef and rice?" She asked.

"You just told Akito off," Kyo muttered looking at her wide eyed. In fact everyone was looking at her with wide eyes.

"So the little punk had it coming, I hate him! I don't know how you put up with his spoiled butt!"

"Um…excuse me," A tall man with light hair said walking back into the room.

"Yes?" Kazu-san said with a smile.

"Akito said that Alicia-chan is not aloud to live here with you all," he said and gave a bow.

"Well what about at the dojo? Just outside of Sohma land?" Kazu-san asked.

The man thought for a moment. "I guess it's ok, since your off Sohma land,"

"Great then it's settled, Alicia-chan, you'll be living with me at the dojo." Kazu-san said with a final nod. "Thank you, you may leave now."

"Oh…ok, well very good." The man bowed and left.

"You don't have room in the dojo for an extra guest, I didn't think anyways." Kyo said.

"Yes I do, a spare room I used to let…some old friends spend the night in." Kazu-san said a little uneasy.

"THEN WHY THE HELL CAN'T I STAY THERE?" Kyo asked getting mad.

"Because it's good for you to live here." Kazu-san said with a nod. "Alicia-chan, once u are done eating I'll show u to the dojo." He said with a smile.

"Ok," Alicia said after she slurped up the last of the noodles on her plate. "But let me help Tohru clean up."

"Oh no," Tohru said grabbing the empty dishes before Alicia could. "Your our guest,"

Alicia grabbed Tohru's shoulders and took the plates and bowls. "Are you afraid of dying if you relax for once or something?" She asked with a smile. Tohru smiled and blushed lightly. "Now sit down, relax and talk with your friends," Alicia smiled as she finished gathering the bowls and plates then went into the kitchen. She rinsed them off before releasing they didn't have a dishwashing machine. With a sigh she started hand washing them before Kyo came in.

"Hey Tohru's like really itching to get in here and help." He said thrusting his thumb behind him.

"Well tell her to relax," Alicia said as she finished drying the last dish. "I'm done."

"Kewl, come on I think you'll really like the dojo." Kyo said waiting for her at the kitchen door.

"Kay," Alicia nodded as she put the towel on the rack and followed behind him.

"Oh yeah here's your bag." Kyo said handing it to her, Alicia gasped and ripped it from his hands.

"You didn't go threw it did you?" She asked, she wasn't sure which part of their lives she'd came in on, and if the Manga and Anime in her bag where their future no telling what weird effect if could have on them.

"No, we where tempted to go threw it to look for id, but…" Kyo shrugged. "We just didn't."

Alicia let out a sigh and smiled. "Good, there are just some personal stuff in here…it's kinda embarrassing." She said trying to explain Kyo had given her a confused look.

"Come on," Kazu-san said.

"Kay, how long is the walk anyways?" Alicia asked.

"Not that far, only about a mile." Kazu-san said as they walked out towards the street.

"Kewl," Alicia laughed as she slung her bag onto her back and started to fallow Kazu-san, Kyo was walking next to her.

It didn't take long before Alicia could see the top of the dojo over some trees, after that Kyo and Alicia raced to the dojo, Kyo won.

"No fair!" Alicia laughed.

"WHAT!" Kyo yelled.

"I have to run with a bag."

"Kazu-san said he'd hold it, it's not my fault you thought you where better then me."

"Yeah so at least I don't have to live with 'The Rat'," she laughed as she a she said the last part in his ear causing Kyo to growl and get moody.

"Alright children," Kazu-san said as he came into the courtyard of the dojo. "Come on it's this way."

Alicia smiled as she looked around, at the trees, the flowers, a butterfly flew in front of her causing her to laugh. "It's so beautiful and peaceful."

Kyo looked back at her and watched her look around a beautiful smile on her face. Kyo frowned and shook his head.

"Woman have that weird power over men," Kazu-san said standing next to Kyo.

Kyo looked at Kazu-san like he had a second head growing out of his neck. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kazu-san smiled. "Ok, Alicia-chan," he said with a large smile. "Your room is this way."

"Kay," she smiled as she ran to him and let him lead the way.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER CLEANING THE STUPID THING!" Kyo yelled as Kazu-san opened the door to Alicia's new room. It was small, dusty and had things just thrown around in it.

"Yes…well it's not like I woke up this morning knowing I would have a guest, other wise I would have had cleaned up…a little." He smiled.

"It's great Kazu-san, thank you." Alicia smiled as she put her bag down in the corner next to the door and rolled up her sleeves and moved to the window, it was still early in the evening so there was still lots of light, so she pushed opened the wooden plank and propped it up with a stick. She looked over the room, it was small with tatami mats on the floor, she was suddenly grateful for the fact that she had traded in her sneakers for dojo slippers.

"Well gentlemen I have a lot of work to do, thank you Kazu-san for this beautiful room." Alicia said with a bow of the head, trying to show proper Japanese gratitude.

"You're not seriously thinking that you'll be able to clean this whole room by your self," Kyo asked. "Do you?"

"Well no," Alicia started as she pushed them onto the other side of the screen door. "Not with you two men in my way. Excuse me." She smiled and slide the door shut.

By the time Kazu-san had come knocking on the door for dinner, Alicia was practically done cleaning the room. She pushed back the door and smiled brightly.

"Well what do you think?" She asked him.

"Impressive," Kazu-san smiled at Kyo. "Isn't it?"

"Very! Between you and Tohru you'd have all of Japan sparkling clean in one year." Kyo laughed.

Alicia smiled and laughed with him.

"Your not going to sleep on this are you?" Kazu-san said lightly kicking the futon.

"Well I was hoping you'd have some extra sheets to put over it till I can get it washed." She smiled.

"No way! This thing should be thrown out!" Kazu-san said picking it up and tossing it out the window.

"HEY!" Alicia yelled trying to catch it, but she didn't. "Now what am I going to sleep on?" She asked him putting her hands on her hips.

"We'll figure out something but no way am I letting you sleep on that old nasty thing! No body would dare guess what's been on that thing."

"Bye Kyo!" Alicia waved to him as he left. "Say good-night to everyone for me!" She smiled as he gave a 'yeah-yeah' wave and hurried down the driveway.

"Alicia-chan, walk with me." Kazu-san smiled as he waited for Alicia to get to him.

"Is this about me yelling at Akito like it did?" She asked giving him a sideward glance.

"No, all though you shouldn't be ashamed of that, a lot of members of the Sohma family have been dying to tell him off like that for sometime."

"So…I did a good thing?"

"Oh no, making Akito mad is never good. But just know," Kazu-san stopped under a cherry blossom tree. "You will always have friends in the Sohma family no matter what happens."

Alicia froze for a moment. "Are you trying to warn me about something? Because if you are, let me warn you. I don't pick up on ancient riddles, or any riddles for that matter," she muttered.

"No, no. No riddles." He smiled picking a cherry blossom and handing it to Alicia. "Have you been trying to figure out why and how your came into our world?"

"So you do believe me!" Alicia smiled running in front of him.

"Well how else could someone pin point Akito so well with out spending a second in the same room as him?" Alicia smiled. "But now I do have something to make you think," Alicia groaned but let Kazu-san continue on. "Have you ever thought that maybe, this, this world you say is from a Manga, could be the world you where really meant to be in. That this could be your reality."

* * *

Just so people know, this isn't going to be a Kazu-san X OC, he's just playing the father figure right now. Ato! Douzo hiken ken kouhyou! (Hopefully that means, 'Later! Please read and review!' LoL, if not…I'm sorry!) 


	4. Chapter 4

Fruits Basket:

Chapter 4

Giving one final frustrated sigh, Alicia gave up trying to sleep, she looked at her watch.

"It's only 6!" She exclaimed to herself, only an hour had pasted since her the last time she'd woken up. Letting her arm fall limp she battled with herself on if she should get up, or try again. Realizing that no matter how many times she tried, there wasn't going to be anymore sleep coming out of her. No matter how hard or long she tried. So pushing back the covers from one of the spare futons Kazu-san had, she pulled on her socks and got up. She hated wondering around other people's hoses, but she really had to use the bathroom and since Kazu-san hadn't told her where it was last night she was left to snooping for it.

Alicia put her ear up to the door next to her listening to see if anyone was in it, when she didn't hear anything she opened the door.

"Strike one." She muttered as she moved on to the next door, about five doors down from the first door she finally found the bathroom, happy to see that it wasn't a whole in the ground Alicia did what she needed to do. Soon though, she realized she wasn't equipped with the proper stuff for an over night stay. So she took some toothpaste and put it on her finger using that as her toothbrush, the pulling her ponytail holder off her wrist she finger combed her hair and pulled it into a messy bun.

"Whelp," she muttered. "That's as good as it's going to get." She gave a fake toothy grin and moved on from that room. The next thing she needed to find was the kitchen, maybe if she was lucky she could cook Kazu-san something too.

Surprisingly Kazu-san was already up, sitting at the low to the floor table drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Good morning," he smiled.

"Oh good morning." She said a little awkwardly, as she bowed and stood there.

"You can make some breakfast ya' know."

"Right," Alicia smiled with a nod and went to go start making her breakfast; which was just some toast with jam and butter on it with a cup of milk.

Sitting down across from Kazu-san she happily started chopping down on the food. After a while she sat there and looked at the paper that Kazu-san had finished reading. Then another thing clicked, she could read, speak and understand Japanese!

"Holy crap," she muttered as she looked over what the paper was saying.

"Yes the fish market is a very astonishing place." Kazu-san smiled, Alicia had been looking over the article about the fish market.

Giving him a smile she pointed to the paper. "May I see it?"

"Of course help your self. And you do realize that you can have more then some toast right?"

"Yes thank you, but I'm full." She said as she looked over the paper she read over everything not leaving anything going unnoticed, Japanese newspapers where so much more interesting then American papers with little characters all over the place.

About an hour later Alicia sat the paper down and smiled. "Anything good in the paper?" Kazu-san joked.

"Oh so you think your funny now?" She smiled.

"Good morning Kazu-san, Alicia-chan," Tohru smiled as she walked in with Yukie and Kyo.

"Good morning everyone." Kazu-san smiled. "Are you here to take her away already?"

"Hu?" Alicia asked.

"Tohru-chan, Yuki-san, and Kyo-san have volunteered to take you shopping." Kazu-san smiled.

"What shopping what for?" She asked.

"Well you don't wanna be in those same clothes for ever do you?" Kazu-san asked.

"Besides you need stuff like toothbrush, a hair brush…other things…" Tohru said.

"Oh god you're ain't going to turn into my mother are you?" Alicia whined.

"Hey you never said anything about "other things"," Kyo said.

"Relax that's why Tohru invited Uo-chan and Hana-chan." Yukie said as he hit Kyo over the head.

"Come on, they're waiting for us at Hachiko Plaza."

Alicia got up and then stopped. "That's the place with the dog right?"

"Yeah," Tohru nodded.

"Cool!" Alicia smiled as she slipped on her shoes and followed Tohru. "Kazu-san do you want me to pick up anything while I'm out?"

"Nope, just have fun." He smiled and waved them off.

Everyone meet up at Hachiko Plaza then headed to The Takashimaya Times Square, one of Tokyo's largest indoor malls.

"Alright I think it's time to eat!" Uo-chan smiled pointing to a nearby restaurant.

"Oh god bless you, Uo-chan." Yukie muttered as he dragged himself to a booth. "Come on Kyo," Yukie called as he looked back at Kyo.

"Is it against the law for girls to carry their OWN bags!" Kyo asked. "Tohru-chan's and Alicia-chan's bags I don't mind, considering they only have two and Alicia-chan is the reason we're here," he muttered. "BUT DAMN IT UO-CHAN CARRY YOUR OWN DAMN BAGS!" Kyo yelled.

Alicia walked up to Kyo and took her bags. "Better?" She asked.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to take your bags. I don't mind those." He muttered.

Everyone ordered food and just talked. Alicia felt right at home, but she still couldn't believe she was sitting with the Fruba characters it was just too hard to believe, but it was too hard not to believe it, because here she was laughing at Kyo with Uo-chan.

"Are you girls almost done?" Kyo complained, for the 6th time.

"Uo-chan, I'm tired too, and I think I got enough stuff to last the rest of the year." Alicia laughed lifting up the bags that she had lined up her arms.

"Alright, but is there anything you can think of before we stop all together?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

Alicia started to think when something shinny and sharp caught her eyes. She quickly crossed the way and looked into the window that was displaying a Yumi daikyu. (A/N; Yumi is a style of Japanese archery, and daikyu is the Yumi longbow. Google it if you don't understand)

"Oh my god," she muttered rushing inside and asking to see it. Once it was in her hands it felt like it was made to be there. "Do you realize how hard it is to find such a beautifully made daikyu in America?" She asked as she tested out the bow by pulling the string back.

The store man smiled. "That's because my family has been making bows and arrows for over 500 generations. Our family takes great pride in making our bows" He smiled.

"It's beautiful, your family should great pride, an art of crafty any weapon is a dying craft." She smiled as she let her finger tips trace every curve of the wood. Alicia smiled as she held out the bow in her hands and bowed her head.

"You know, not many people, Japanese or other wise, take notice of the art and quality of the way a weapon is made." He smiled rubbing his chin. "I can tell by the way you move, you where an archer in a past life where you not?" He asked rushing back behind the counter.

"Not that I know of, unless one of my ancestors took it up as a very secret hobby." She said thoughtfully.

"Interesting," he muttered looking over a chart. "What is your surname girl?" He asked.

"Hashimoto," She said. "It was my father's surname, why?" She asked as all of her friend's faces fell.

The store man smiled up at her. "It just so happens that Hashimoto is the surname of one of Japan's finest archers." He smiled pointing to the list.

"Oh wow, creepy." She said.

"Creepy? What you mean creepy! It's an honor!"

"Well it's creepy that I would love archery so much and share the same surname as one of Japan's greatest archers." Again everyone's faces fell and they all kinda laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Fruits Basket:

Chapter 5

"Alicia-chan, he's saying that you could be a descendent of this Hashimoto guy." Hana-chan said.

"Yeah and how come you never told us you where part Japanese?" Kyo asked.

"One, you never asked, two, my dad doesn't like to talk about and/or to his side of the family, partly because they disowned him telling him not to runaway with an American whore because she'd leave you and he's mad because they where right, and so on and so forth." Wave it off. "But I don't think I'm related to this Hashimoto guy." She smiled giving him the bow back. "But thanks for the cool history lesson."

"No wait please! It would be an honor for you to take one of our bows," he said holding the bow out for her to take.

"Believe me, as much as I would just die to own one of your bows, I don't think I have enough money for it." She said digging into her money, she only had about 2,366.2 Yen (About 200.00 dollars) on her, that wasn't going to get her a high quality bow.

"No I give it to you for free, even if you do not believe it, I do and knowing that will bring great honor to my family."

"NO WAY AM I JUST GOING TO LET YOU GIVE THIS TO ME!" She yelled.

"Fine…then you can pay for…the leather wrist guard! It's only 2,957.75 Yen." He smiled.

"Crap anyone got 591.55 Yen?" She asked everyone smiled and handed her a little bit and soon she had enough. "Thanks I'll pay you back promise." She turned to the man who smiled and started to wrap everything up, once paid for and out of the store Yuki smiled.

"That was crazy." He muttered running his hands threw his hair.

"I ain't complaining if that guy wants to give me free bows then let him!" Alicia laughed. Once Uo-chan and Hanna-chan where home everyone else went back to the dojo with Alicia.

"Look Kazu-san! Look what I got!" She said showing him the bow.

"Wow this must have been expense." He smiled.

"Nope!" She smiled as she took the bow, the arrows, and the guard out side.

"She didn't steel it did she?"

"No, some guy at the shop gave it to her convinced she was related to some great archer by the surname of Hashimoto." Yuki explained.

"Hashimoto?" Kazu-san asked.

"Yeah you heard of him?"

"Not him, her, Hashimoto was a woman. For the longest time she dressed herself as a man, even went to war. The Emperor honored him, and even when the Emperor of Japan asked for her face and full name, she only allowed him to know her as 'Hashimoto'," Kazu-san said. "Once Hashimoto was found to be a woman no one cared, she'd saved the Emperor, and all of Japan. She was a hero, and the fact that Alicia-chan shares the same surname as her only makes me think that this world is where she belongs." Kazu-san said as he watched Alicia shoot arrows Tohru watching and cheering her on.

"'This world'? Kazu-san what do you mean?" Kyo asked.

"Alicia-chan says that she comes from a different world, one where we are nothing more then a drawing on a piece of Manga paper, or a cartoon on an Anime show." He said drinking some tea. "But I just can't stop believing that Alicia-chan was brought BACK to her real universe, not brought to this universe for some strange reason."

Kyo looked and watched Alicia hit another bulls-eye, Tohru ran to pull it out of the target. "Does she think that?"

"I don't know. I mentioned it to her last night after you'd left, and she seamed to of had trouble sleeping. So I don't know if I'm just over thinking this or what…" Kazu-san laughed as he rubbed his neck.

Dinner Time

"Thanks for inviting us Tohru-chan." Alicia smiled as she pulled off her shoes and walked into the living room everyone was already seated down.

"ALICIA-CHAN!" Momiji smiled jumping up and pulling her after him and having her sit on the other side of him with a big bright smile.

"Momiji-san your so cute." Alicia smiled patting his head. "Would you care if I called you 'Usagi-san'?" She asked, it was the name she'd always called him when her and her friends where talking about him.

"YEAH!" He smiled clapping his hands.

"OOOH!" Alicia smiled. "YOUR TOO CUTE TO BE REAL!" She smiled and laughed when he held out his arms for her to hug him, which she did, nice and tight.

Usagi-san turned into a rabbit which just made Alicia smiled even bigger. Tohru laughed as she put food on the table, Alicia let Usagi-san eat on her lap until he changed.

"Well it looks like Usagi-san found a new friend," Ayame smiled as he took a sip of tea as he looked over at Alicia, Usagi-san and Tohru. Then an idea struck him. "YOU THREE WOULD BE PERFECT TO MODLE MY NEWEST CLOTHES!" He said suddenly scaring everyone he got up and grabbed the three dragging them to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

After Ayame-san dressed the trio in their outfits; skimpy maid outfits for Alicia and Tohru, and a very… interesting wedding dress for Usagi-san. Kyo and Yukie almost turned Ayame-san into a pair of snake skin boots.

"So Alicia-chan, will you be going to our school?" Yukie-san asked calmly.

"Oh yeah school…" Alicia said touching her chin thinking. "I hadn't thought about it." She muttered.

"Yes, well I think you should go." Shigure-san said cheerfully as he picked up a piece of takoyaki and shoved it in his mouth.

"And the fact she'd be in a school girl uniform… makes no never mind to you?" Kyo growled.

"She would?" He asked innocently. "Humm…never thought of that beautiful image." He muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LECHEROUS BASTARD!" Kyo yelled.

"I think I will." Alicia smiled with a nod.

"It'll be fun Alicia-chan!" Usagi-san smiled grabbing her hands and being his typical self. "You'll look so kawaii in the uniforms!"

Alicia laughed as Kazu-san smiled at her. "We'll go and fill out the papers tomorrow."

"Cool!"

"Alicia-chan," Kazu-san said as he knocked on her door. "You need to get up."

"Kazu-san?" Alicia asked from behind him.

"Oh, I didn't realize you where up already."

"Yeah I've been up since like 4." She smiled.

"Oh ok, well I'll start on breakfast." He smiled and left.

Getting Alicia into the Kaibara High School was amazingly easy. They even had a spare uniform for her; like Tohru's. Alicia was brought to class A-3 where the teacher, Sensei Mayuko "Mayu" Shikraki, greeted her.

"There's an empty seat next to Kyo," Sensei Mayu said waving her hand in his direction as she turned back to the board.

Alicia smiled to Kyo who just shook his head as he gave a small laugh. "Why'd you willingly some to school, again?" He asked.

"Because," She smiled to him as she sat down. "I'd get board at the dojo." Kyo just shook his head and went back to listening to Sensei Mayu.

At lunch Tohru introduced Alicia to Uo-chan and Hana-chan.

"It's nice to meet you." Alicia smiled.

"So your living with The Prince and the Brat?"

"I'M NOT A BRAT YOU YANKEE!" Kyo yelled.

Everyone laughed. "No, I live with their cousin, Kazu-san, he owns the dojo."

Uo-chan laughed. "So your not related to the crazy people?"

"Nope."

"MY NEW FRIEND!" Uo-chan laughed.

The next class was gym, it was co-ed day in gym so everyone kinda grouped together.

"Today we're going to be doing track!" One teacher yelled.

"Tr…track? I can't do track," Alicia frowned.

"Why not?" Yuki asked.

"I have asthma, normally it wouldn't be a problem, but I don't have my inhaler and the school doesn't know."

"Well I guess just try, but don't over do it." Kyo said looking her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Alicia frowned normally she'd be happy to half-ass it, but she felt the need to run and she knew she'd go full speed till she blacked out.

"Alright new girl!" The coach called Alicia's hear stopped. "Come up to the starting line, I wanna see how fast you can run real quick."

"Alicia-chan go." Uo-chan said pushing her foreword.

"Take it easy no need to show off." Kyo whispered. She gave a stubborn nod and walked to the starting line.

"I want you to start here, run to where the other coach is and back kay?"

"Kay," Alicia nodded locking on where the 2nd coach was.

"On the whistle, ready, set," Hoot!

Alicia shot off running as fast as she could by the time she was to the 2nd coach she was breathing hard and when she finally crossed back over she fell to her hands and knees.

"Wow," the fist coach said. "That beat Yoshi Yashimora's best time!"

"Whoa!" Everyone yelled then cheered.

Alicia closed her eyes as she tried to suck in some air, it was getting harder to breath, she blocked out the noise from everyone else and tried to focus on breathing.

"Alicia-chan?" Kyo asked trying to push his way to her.

"Alicia-chan?" Tohru said walking to her and putting her arms around her.

"Give me a sec." She said as she tried to regain her breath.

"Tohru, take her to the nurse's office, please." The coach sighed with a frown.

"Yes, Sensei," Tohru nodded.

"Everyone group up! I want half the class on the track the other over by Ms. Hinji!"

"I'm sorry Tohru-chan," Alicia frowned as she slowly sat up.

"It's ok, could have been worse Alicia-chan, I'm just glade your all right." Tohru smiled putting a hand on Alicia's forehead.

"How lame is this? First day and I get sent to the infirmary." Alicia laughed. "They aren't going to call Kazu-san are they?" She asked Tohru-chan.

"Since you didn't faint or get hurt we'll leave it up to you to tell him or not. But I suggest you get an in healer."

"I thought I had it in my bag." Alicia said hopefully thinking about her backpack not her school bag.

"Well just be careful, I'm going to write you a note, your not to do anything with running or that can make you breath hard. Come back to me in the morning if your better… well we'll take it from there kay?"

"Yes, thank you." Alicia nodded and slowly got up.

"Heres a pass for both of you. Your gym should be over."

"I feel really bad about freaking out over a needle." Alicia frowned.

"Don't be a lot of people are scared of needles and hey though I don't want you running a marathon, no need to go as slow as a turtle." Alicia blushed and with a nod Alicia and Tohru left.

"Tohru-cha, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"I know that gift giving is a big part of Japanese culture and all, but would it be appropriate to get like the nurse a present?" Alicia asked. "Like to say 'I'm sorry for causing you trouble'."

Tohru smiled. "No it's a nice idea, I'll even help you pick it out!"

"Really? Oh thank you Tohru-chan!" Alicia smiled hugging her. Tohru opened the class door and handed the note to the teacher.

"Take your seats." He nodded.

Once Alicia sat down and the teacher's back was turned Kyo leaned over.

"You ok?"

Alicia smiled. "I'm fine."

"Good." Kyo nodded with a big smile.

* * *

This chapter is a little shorter then most, but I hope y'all see that Kyo is being nicer to Alicia and yes it is for a reason. LoL You'll all see soon, maybe even in the next chapter! Whelp laterz!

Warning Also Akito and Alicia might be in the same room agian; for those of you that might not get that, it means that there could be some swearing agian. ; I'm not a100 sure as of yet, but it's just an 'in case' thing. Better safe then sorry so yeah!


	7. Chapter 7

Fruits Basket:

Chapter 7

"Alicia-chan!" Usagi-san cried as he ran to her grabbing her hands. "I heard what happened in gym are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Alicia smiled. "Thank you for worrying about me though." Alicia smiled and kissed the top of Usagi-san's head and dropped on of his hands turning to Tohru.

"Do you wanna go now?"

"Sure!"

"Go where?" Usagi-san said looking between the two girls.

"I'm going to buy 'nurse-chan' something to apologies for bugging her." Alicia blushed.

"I WANNA HELP!" Usagi-san cheered.

"We can all help," Yuki-san said with a smile. Usagi-san grabbed Tohru's hand and tightened his grip on Alicia's hands leading them away. It wasn't as hard as Alicia thought it would be to pick out a gift.

"This'll be great!" Alicia laughed holding up the wrapped present.

"I say Alicia-chan stays over to watch some movies."

"Momiji-san we have school tomorrow." Tohru said.

"Ok, we all do our homework then a few movies its not going to hurt us!" Usagi-san pleaded using his big eyes to help persuade Tohru.

"Why not?" Everyone turned to see Kyo leaning against the store building his arms folded over his chest legs slightly out in front of him. "Besides I could use some help on my math." He said giving a 'I-could-careless-what-happens' shrug.

"Wow," Usagi-san said looking at Kyo. "Kyo willing to do something I suggested?" He muttered to himself then laughed. "SEE EVEN KYO'S WILLING TO DO IT!" He laughed in amazement.

Alicia looked at Kyo, who looked back at her. She laughed and gave him a huge bright smile, a little take back Kyo shook his head and walked to her putting a hand on her head and smiled. "We should go catch up with the others." Alicia nodded holding the present to her chest. Usagi-san led the group to a nearby video store and pilled up the videos. Ranging from romantic to horror.

"Hello Shigure-san!" Alicia smiled as she kicked off her shoes.

"My," Shigure-san smiled looking Alicia up and down. "That uniform is very pretty on you."

"Thank you." As Alicia left to go into the living room while Kyo went by he glared Shigure-san.

"Kyo-san sit by me, I can help you with your math and English."

Kyo blushed slightly, but sat by her none the less. Everyone got out their homework and by dinner time everyone was done.

Alicia fell back on the floor tired, her hand hurt from writing so much, the homework was ridiculous she'd never worked so hard on it before.

"Time for movie!" Alicia smiled sitting back up.

"We can eat dinner and watch them, Tohru-chan I'll help with dinner!" Alicia said jumping up to help.

"Kay," Tohru smiled a few minuets later they came out carrying plates and bowls. "Dig in!"

Everyone started eating and Usagi-san put in a movie and everyone ate and watched the movie.

By the end of the movie Alicia was circled up asleep with Usagi-san and Tohru. Kyo looked down at Alicia, who was laying next to him, her head on his leg, he carefully moved some stray hair from her face giving a small peaceful smile as she sighed. Kyo turned his head to the one of the sliding doors where Kazu-san stood.

"Shishou, did you come to get Alicia-chan?"

"Yes."

"She's asleep." Kyo said, carefully moving her.

"Can you carry her back for me? I hurt my foot coming over here." He said with a smile.

"I can't-"

Kazu-san smiled. "Give her a piggy back ride, we'll put a sheet between you."

Kyo smiled. "I guess." Kazu-san helped get Alicia on Kyo's back.

"I can carry her bag." Kazu-san smiled and picked up her school stuff and shoes.

The walk back to the dojo was quiet and nothing was really said. Once at the dojo Kazu-san put her shoes by the others and then put her bag and what not in the kitchen.

"Kyo, just carry her to her room please."

"Kay." He nodded and started to carry her to her room. Kyo gently laid her down on the futon then turned to look at her. She had the sheets all twisted around her legs and was holding it close to her chest.

Kyo smiled and moved some more of her hair out of her face, Kyo's light touch caused her to stir.

"Kyo?" She asked sitting up and grabbing his hand.

"Sorry Alicia-chan."

Alicia gave a tired smile. "It's ok, can you hand me my bag. I wanna check to see if I got any of my inhalers in there."

"Kay." Kyo handed her, her bag and she opened it.

"Good, I have some." She said tiredly w/ a yawn.

"I'll let you get some sleep." Kyo said getting ready to leave.

"Kyo," she whispered.

Kyo looked back her and got worried. "What is it? Are you ok?" He asked feeling her face.

"I'm fine it's just…" she blushed slightly.

"What?"

"Well I'm a huggy person, I wanna give you a hug, but I know you don't like hugs." She sighed and started to lay down.

"If…if its just us I guess a few hugs every once in a while would be fine." Kyo said not looking at her.

But Alicia was looking at him. "Really? And you won't give me a crappy hug?"

Kyo smiled and nodded his head, at this Alicia lunged at him hugging him tightly, it took a few seconds before he hugged back before he turned into an orange cat.

Alicia sat on her legs and smiled. "YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" She said picking him up and cradling him in her arms scratching behind his ear.

"Oh that feels nice." Neko-Kyo purred.

Alicia smiled and kissed the top of his head, between his ears. While Kyo was in his cat form Alicia just petted him till he was nearly asleep, then he changed back. Alicia blushed crimson red and pushed the naked Kyo off her lap turning around with her eyes closed tightly.

"Um…can you hand me my clothes?" Kyo asked slightly uncomfortable.

Alicia held them over her shoulder and waited for Kyo to grab them. "Sorry 'bout pushing you off like that." Alicia said once Kyo had least his pants on.

"It's ok," he smiled, Alicia smiled back, but more about the cute nervous fidget he was doing; playing with his pray beads.

Alicia slowly grabbed his hand in her own brining it to her face. "Kyo, I promise one day, before you die, the cure for the curse will be found." She closed her eyes and the two stayed that way. "After all between Tohru-chan and I it shouldn't take too much longer." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Tohru-chan is looking too?" He asked at that Alicia's heart dropped.

'That's right, Tohru-chan and Kyo-san are in love and here I am making things harder.' She frowned, but quickly smiled dropping his head. "Yes, she's been working hard so I figured I could help try and lift the curse."

"Oh," he said lightly.

"You better go, it's getting late." She said lightly opening the screen door. Kyo smiled, pulled on his shirt and as he passed her, kissed her forehead and left.

2 years later;

"This is driving me crazy!" Alicia growled letting her head fall on the library desk.

"What?" Alicia looked up and smiled Yuki.

"Hey, Yuki-san," she smiled then sighed looking at the books. "I've looked threw each of these books least 100 times." She dropped one of the books she was holding.

Yuki smiled. "Why don't you take a break, besides cram school is done. Everyone else had already left."

Alicia stretched with a nod. "Kay." She smiled collecting the books and quickly putting them back. She grabbed her bag and pushed in her chair.

"Let me buy you lunch."

"No, Yuki-san," she shook her head.

"Come on you've been looking so hard to find a sure, for nearly 2 years." Yuki laughed.

Luckily puppetry had been very, very, very kind to Yuki-san and Kyo-san. 'Along with every other Sohma,' she smiled as she gave Yuki a side glance. Yuki had grown to about 6' tall, he's maintained his body shape, his voice was also more masculine, the same holds true for Kyo.

Alicia smiled at Yuki's hair, it was growing out a bit, it looked like Ayame's hair. "Let's split it." She smiled.

"Alright." Yuki smiled.

Alicia and Yuki walked next to each other, Alicia happily licked her ice cream cone.

"Alicia-chan," Yuki said.

"Yeah?"

"Your birthday's coming up soon, isn't it? Is there anything you want?"

An image of Kyo in a bow, covering his "gift from God" popped in her head, blushing crimson Alicia kept her head down.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled. "I don't know what I want." She muttered licking thoughtfully her cone. "Maybe a nice dinner with everything." She shrugged. "Nothing big."

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked looking at her sadly.

Alicia nodded. "Yeah, it would be nice if everyone could be there."

"Even my brother?" He asked his face fell.

Alicia laughed. "Yes! I like your brother!"

"What about Akito?"

The air around Alicia seamed to of had frozen over. "If that baka ruins my birthday, I'll skin him alive!" She growled.

Yuki laughed. "That's what I thought." Yuki and Alicia walked up to the Sohma house and walked in.

"Hello!" Alicia called. "We're home!" She gasped as she stared to fall as she was taking off her shoe. She ended up falling against the wall, as Yuki grabbed her wrist and he fell towards her, but stopped with either arm on each side of her head.

"Hey guys," Tohru cheerfully smiled then froze looking at the scene in front of her.

"Hey, Tohru-chan." Alicia smiled as Yuki pushed away and finished taking off his shoes like it was nothing.

Alicia beamed to her as she grabbed her bag and went into the living room.

"ALICIA-CHAN!" Usagi-san cheered as he ran to her and hugged her. Alicia laughed as she hugged the rabbit. "I have the perfect present for you!" Usagi-Momiji cheered jumping out of her arms.

"Oh no, Usagi-san you didn't have to get me anything." Alicia said as she watched Usagi pull out a wrapped box by it's bow. Alicia picked it up and looked at it. "Thank you, Usagi-san I'll open it on my birthday." Alicia smiled.

"No open it now! I can't wait two days!" Usagi said.

Alicia laughed and nodded her head, starting to un-wrap the beautiful paper, and then open the box, pulling out a beautiful crystal snow globe.

"Oh Usagi-san." Alicia smiled looking at him, putting it down and picking him up and hugging him tightly. "How did you know that I liked snow globes?"

* * *

Sry guys its taken me so long to update, I've been cramped with school work. /TT sry. LoL anyways, here it is! Akito's not in this one he might be in the next one…I've been toying with the idea of having him crash the party…lol tell me if it sounds cool! 

Laterz!


	8. Chapter 8

Fruits Basket:

Chapter 8 

Alicia sighed as she leaned on the window sill in her bedroom, it'd been 2 years since she came to the FB universe, the thought that maybe this was her real universe, the world where she belonged still flip-flopped in her mind. But so did other thoughts, like her friends, her father…and how she got the same last name as a Japanese heroin that, to her knowledge, never existed in the Japan for the other universe.

"Maybe Kazu-san's right…" she sighed again. Turning her head she looked at her desk, fill to the brim with books and papers. She smiled. One thing she'd never adapt too is homework, it still took her ages to do it, but school was ok. And this was her senior year so all was good. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about college, if she was going to go or not, but Kazu-san had convinced her to at least look into it.

But she spent most of her free time locked up in the library looking for anything that could help her break the curse. Kyo only had one more year to make sure he became part of the family Yuki was so disparately trying to get out of. It was a deal Kyo and Akito, Alicia rolled her eyes at his name, had made when the arrangements for Kyo to live with Shigure and Yuki where made his freshman year. Alicia didn't care who Kyo loved, Alicia loved him, as a friend at least, and she wasn't about to let him be put out of the family forever b/c of stupid Akito.

The deal was that if Kyo could beat Yuki then Kyo wouldn't have to live inside the Sohma house anymore, but if he lost he'd have to live there for the rest of his life. Kyo being The Cat, of the Chinese Zodiac, didn't really have a place in the family, but if he could defeat The Rat, the once tricked him, then he would be aloud to go to the feast that Akito held every new years, and would be celebrated as part of the family.

A knock at her door woke Alicia from her daydream. "Yeah?"

"Alicia? It's me Kyo, can I come in?"

"Sure," Alicia smiled to him and he pulled the door to the side and walked in, she slide the door close and walked to her, some school books in his hand. "Need help with math?" Alicia asked turning to fish out her own homework.

Kyo laughed and blushed. "Aww, come on, I'm not that predictable!" Kyo stopped laughing and his smile fell from his face. "But yeah I do need help."

"It's ok," she laughed, turning to Kyo who was sitting on her bed, she grabbed up her things and sat next to him. It wasn't long before all their homework was done.

"Alicia-chan, I know you didn't want us to get you anything for your birthday, and I know it's not as nice as a snowglobe but…" Kyo pulled out a small necklace box and handed it to her.

"Kyo…" she smiled taking the box and opening it. In the box was a beautiful silk ribbon with a small bell on it. She smiled and gave a small giggle. "Oh, Kyo I love it!" She smiled handing it to him. "Can you help me put it on?" She asked turning her back to him, Kyo tied it as tight as he dared, when Alicia turned back around to him, she was lightly tapping it with her finger so it would ring.

"Thank you Kyo," she smiled going to hug him then stopped. "Is it ok?"

Kyo grabbed Alicia's wrist and pulled her to him and held her close before turning into a cat. Alicia smiled as she curled up pulling Kyo close to her, before she knew it she was asleep. When Kyo turned back into his human form he carefully got out of her arms, and got dressed, he laughed at how bad this could look if someone came in, but no one did. As Kyo grabbed up his books he bent down to kissed Alicia on the forehead, but once he was close enough he stopped and thought. Then he quickly and lightly pecked Alicia on the lips, and left with a goofy grin on his face.

Once Kyo shut the door and Alicia heard him go down the stairs she sat up and brought her fingers to her lips, touching them with her fingertips. She was now fully confused. Too tired to work it out, Alicia laid back down and before she even knew it she was asleep, dreaming peacefully about Kyo.

"Alicia-chan!" Alicia laughed as Usagi-san grabbed her hands and spun around. "HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!" Uo-chan and Hanna-chan both giggled from behind at Usagi-san.

"Hey we got you something," Uo-chan said pulling out a bag from behind her back.

"Oh thank you guys!" Alicia laughed, she'd given up on trying to keep people from getting her stuff. Alicia took the bag and looked in it, laughing. "Oh! Thank you guys!" Alicia pulled out a stuffed Inu-Yasha, who was accompanied by, Kagome, Kikyo, Shippo, and the rest of the Inu-crew, only stuff. ;. Alicia hugged Uo-chan and Hanna-chan, who both laughed and hugged back.

"ALICIA-CHAN! There you are! Hurry! Your desk is over flowing with presents! Come on!" Alicia's class president yelled pulling her away, the rest of the group-following close behind.

It was true Alicia's desk was over loaded with gifts. "Wohaw!" She muttered in shock. "I didn't realize I knew this many people." She smiled walking to her desk.

"HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY ALICIA-CHAN!" Everyone in the room cheered when she got to her desk.

"Alicia-chan, I made you some cupcakes, 18, b/c well your turning 18 so it makes since!" A boy smiled, blushing lightly.

"Oh thanks." Alicia smiled bowing her head.

"Alicia-chan, I hope you like it, my mom helped me pick it out!" A girl, smaller in height, smiled holding up a box, Alicia took it and smiled, bowing too. She opened it and in the box was a necklace and earring set.

"Thank you it's beautiful." Alicia smiled putting the top back on, and hugging the girl.

"Alright, everyone back to your seats," Alicia's teacher said, and looked at the Sohma family. "And to your classes." Everyone but Tohru-chan, Uo-chan, and Hanna-chan left, she had class with only those three girls. "And Alicia, since it's your birthday tomorrow, perhaps you can tell me, how to solve this equation?" He said writing it up on the board.

Alicia smiled, bowed her head and walked up to the board, she quickly did it and whipped her hands off, then went back to her seat. "Sensei, may I put all these in the back really quick?"

"Yes," he said nodding his head.

"Thank you." Alicia quickly put all the bags and boxes in a neat pile in the corner of the room then sat back down. Threw out the class, she'd find herself fiddling with the little bell that Kyo'd got her.

At the end of the day, Alicia had to have everyone help her carry her bags. "I'm sorry you all have to carry my stuff." She frowned, walking with her head hung; Kyo'd picked up the last box before she could get to it, so she was carrying anything, which made her feel worse.

"Don't worry about it," Yuki said. "It's your birthday tomorrow, relax and smile."

"Yeah, it's not everyday you turn 18!" Uo-chan laughed.

"I guess, but still I'd feel better if I had to carry at least something!"

"Ok here!" Haru-san handed her the smallest bag of all the presents, which caused everyone to laugh; it was about the size of her hand and was filled with candy, covered by confetti.

Alicia laughed happily as she took the bag and lifted her head high as she swing her arms.

"Shigure! We're back!" Yuki yelled into the house, as everyone took off their shoes leaving the presents by the door.

"AWW! THE BIRTHDAY GIRLS HERE!" He called sliding into the main hall way. "My, my, what a lot of presents you've gotten today." He smiled looking into some of the bags. Yuki back handed Shigure when he tried to look in the bags he was holding.

"Don't even try, Alicia-chan hasn't even looked at them."

"Are you going to open them?"

Alicia nodded. "Tomorrow on my birthday." She smiled rubbing his head and walking into the main house. "But we can split the candy in this bag." She smiled as Usagi ran to her.

"Alicia-chan, will you spend the night here?" Tohru asked.

"Oh!" She said taken by surprise.

"Oh! Come on! We're all going to be spending the night here! Tomorrows Saturday and your birthday!" Usagi-san smiled.

Alicia laughed. "Alright! Fine I'll spend the night!" She laughed as everyone sat down.

As Alicia walked down the stairs she rubbed her eyes and fell back to the, 'HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY!' was screamed at her, with Usagi-san hopping to her, Ayame close behind carrying a dress box.

"You have to open this now," he laughed shoving the box to her hands, Tohru, Uo-chan, Hanna-chan, Usagi-san, Kisa, Kagura, and Ritsu-san had a box as well Mine (Ayame's girlfriend pushed all of the girls, along with Momoiji and Ritsu into a different room. (A/N: I have a picture of the dresses, (that are labeled) so incase I do a bad job of describing them just go to the link and you'll hopefully get a better picture. Also Ayame is going to take "credit" for making the dresses, just humor him, we all know that all credits go to Naoko Takeuchi. bows http/img245.imageshack.us/my.php?imagegroup41hy.jpg)

Mine smiled as she finished up Tohru's hair. "Ready Alicia-chan?"

"Everyone looks so beautiful," Alicia smiled looking over everyone. They here in beautiful dresses, their hair and make-up was simple, but it was still very beautiful.

"Wait till I'm done with you." Mine smiled helping her into the light weight dress then she brushed out Alicia's hair out and curled large pieces scattered around, along with scattering some rhinestones threw out her hair. Then she did Alicia's make-up in light pinks and other soft colors. Applying some lip gloss to her lips, Mine smiled. "OH YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" She smiled tearing up. "It's my best work ever." Taking a moment to enjoy it then she snapped up. "Alright everyone places. Alicia-chan your last ok?"

"Oh, ok." She nodded.

First Tohru, then Uo, then Hanna, then Usagi, then Kisa, then Kagura, and finally Ritsu-san. As Alicia lifted her head and looked around she noticed all the guys had changed into white tuxedos. Everyone looked so amazing!

Everyone smiled when they saw Alicia. "Alicia-chan, you look absolutely stunning." Shigure smiled walking to her.

"MY best design ever," Ayame smiled "floating" next to Alicia and Shigure. "She looks absolutely sinful doesn't she?"

Alicia blushed. "Oh Ayame, Mine, thank you both so much. And thank you everyone for coming. This is amazing!"

Everyone sat down and Tohru brought out a huge meal. "Tohru-chan! You out did yourself!"

"Yes, I must agree," Hanna said shoving a piece of fried fish into her mouth. "Delicious." As everyone finished eating Tohru, and a few others helped clean up the table. Just then Alicia noticed that even Kyo was wearing a tux! She leaned over to Uo and whispered to her.

"How did they get Kyo into a tux?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Something about cat-nip." She shook her head and continued eating. Alicia looked at Kyo who was fighting with Momoiji over a piece of beef, before the plat was taken away. Kyo finally gave in and folded his arms over his chest and looked away. He then noticed Alicia looking at him, Alicia just gave him a big and bright smile, causing him to blush.

'Hey, wait!' He thought staring at her neck. 'She's still wearing the bell I gave her.' Kyo looked into Alicia's eyes and smiled brightly. This time it was Alicia's turn to blush.

"Ok! Heres the cake!" Tohru cheered as she set the cake down. "Everyone wanna put the presents on the table around the cake.

"Oh! You guys got me presents! You really!" She laughed when they even put the gifts from her classmates on the table. "This is going to take a while." She muttered as her face fell.

After everything was all said and done Momoiji laughed and looked around. "Hey Kyo!" He shouted. "You didn't get Alicia-chan a present!"

"What the hell! I did too!"

"Usagi-san," Alicia said taking his hand. "Like you, Kyo gave me he present early."

"What was it?" He asked, Alicia touched the bell, as it dinged lightly.

"Oh! So that's the little bell I've been hearing all day." Uo smiled. "Who ever thought Orange-top could ever come up with a cute present?" She laughed lightly hitting it with her finger.

Alicia giggled. "I love it, I think it's so cute!"

"Did he even get the ribbon for it?"

"Yeah," Alicia nodded.

"I heard some where, that when ever a bell rings an angle gets its wings." Hanna said taking a sip of tea. Everyone smiled, there was a knock at the door and Shigure smiled jumping up.

"I'LL GET IT!" He smiled running to the door, when he came back he looked grim. "Alicia-chan it appears you have a surprise guest." He said, as Akito walked threw the door, everyone stiffened but Alicia just peacefully sipped her tea.

"It's nice to see you Akito," she muttered into her cup. "Thank you for coming to my party." Everyone looked at her in shock.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he muttered. "I brought you a present." He smiled handing her a slim bag, Alicia took it and set it on the other side of her.

"Thank you." She said not looking at him.

Akito knelt next to her and put his face only inches away from hers. "Happy birthday," he muttered grabbing her chin pulling it so she looked at him, then he kissing her lips. Kyo looked like he was about to go ballistic on him, but Akito pulled away. "Alicia-chan." He got up and left, when Alicia heard the car drive away she got up.

"Hey, where are ya' going?" Uo asked.

"To wash my mouth out with acid."


	9. Chapter 9

FRUITS BASKET;

Chapter 9

"Do you think she's close?" Shigure asked taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes," Hatori muttered lighting his cigarette. "It does feel like something in the air around here has changed, and I don't just mean because of Kyo." He said as he heard the group of teenagers enter, with out Kyo yelling threats at everyone.

"Humm, yes, I have to agree with you there. Kyo has changed, but is it because of Alicia-chan, or our dear Tohru-chan?"

Hatori shrugged.

"I personally think Tohru-chan and Yuki would make a splendid couple. Who are you placing bets on?" Shigure asked leaning in more.

"Your placing bets on teenage love?" Hatori asked raising a brow at him.

"Yes, I know it's quiet a gamble, but I feel safe in saying that Tohru and Yuki will get together, and our kitty-cat will be with Miss. Alicia-chan."

"Yo! Shigure! You here?" Kyo yelled.

"Yes, Kitty-cat-" Shigure stopped and held his breath waiting for his door to be ripped off and Kyo to attempt to kill him. But when none of this happened Shigure looked at Hatori. "Kyo?" He asked.

"What?"

"Why aren't you trying to kill me? Not that I'm complaining,"

Kyo groaned, looking down. "I don't know, I just don't wanna waist my energy on you. After all your nothing more then a leachouse writer."

"Humm, good point." Shigure muttered. "Anyways, what did you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you where home." Kyo shrugged walking away back to the group.

"Is Shigure-san home?" Alicia asked him.

"Yeah, so is Hatori."

"Oh really! I haven't seen him in forever, I wonder if I should stop by and say hello, see how he is." Alicia got up, but Kyo grabbed her hand.

"I think they're talking about something important."

"Oh, ok, then I'll do it before he leaves." She nodded happily sitting back down next to Kyo. It wasn't long before Shigure and Hatori came out and joined the group.

"So Hatori, how are you?" She asked as she poured him some tea.

"Good…I guess…" He said looking at her. "Alicia-chan…are you letting your hair grow out?" He asked, causing her to blush and play with her hair.

"Oh just a little," she gasped as Shigure grabbed some and let his hand run threw it.

"Yes, I see it now, it's almost to the middle of your back." He muttered.

Kyo sat looking at her. 'Oh wow! How come I haven't noticed?' He asked angry at himself.

"Well I'm kinda surprised anyone noticed, since it's always up." She blushed gathering it all up and quickly pulling it into a pony tail, then standing up. "I better wash up some dishes for dinner."

"I'll help!" Tohru smiled.

"Kay." The two smiled as they went into the kitchen.

After dinner Kyo offered to help Alicia wash plates and stuff. As Kyo handed Alicia a wet plate he sighed.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered.

"Eh?"

"Your hair…I'm sorry I didn't notice it before." He said looking hard at the water.

"Oh! It's ok, like I said I'm surprised anyone noticed. I always have my hair up and stuff it's hard to tell." She laughed putting the plate on to the pile. "Kyo," she said quietly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hu? Yeah." He said looking at her as she gently folded the towel on the counter.

"Kyo…do…do you like Tohru-chan…?" She said quietly. Kyo gasped taken back. "Oh I'm sorry what am I asking? It's none of my business." She smiled and turn to put the plates away, but Kyo grabbed her arm.

"Alicia…Tohru-chan…she's just…just…" Kyo was racking his brain trying to figure out what Tohru was to him, but before he could answer Alicia nodded and turned looking over her shoulder at him smiling brightly.

"It's ok, it's not my place." She turned back and a tear slid down her check as she put the plates away and walked out into the main hallways.

"I knew it," she whispered as she sat down and pulled on her shoes.

"Alicia-chan, your leaving already?" Tohru asked, causing Alicia to flinch grabbing at her heart.

"Yeah…I'm not feeling well all the sudden. Maybe if I get some sleep I can stop it before it turns into a cold." She said not turning to look at her.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Kyo asked, Alicia quickly shook her head.

"I'll be fine, besides, I like walking in the rain." She smiled. 'It hides the tears…' she mentally added grabbing her coat and bag and opening the door. As she turned around Kyo gasped seeing a tear roll down her check and took a step forward, but a hand stopped him. He looked to see Hatori looking at the door.

"Let her go, she's got things she needs to deal with." Hatori said walking back into the living room and sitting down.

"What does he mean by that?" Tohru asked.

Kyo frowned and walked up to his room, and shutting the door. Once it was shut he turned to his room and walked too a box in it was a present Alicia had given him for his birthday, no one had ever given him a birthday present, not even Tohru, but since he never told anyone when his birthday was, he never expected presents.

_flashback _

"Kyo-san, I just wanted to give you this." Alicia-chan said holding out her arms, her head bowed.

"Eh? What is this?" He asked taking the bag.

"It's a birthday present." She smiled standing straight. "I'm under stick contract not to say who told me." She laughed.

Kyo opened the bag and gasped pulling out a small bag of chocolate, a hand-made picture frame with an orange cat with a gray rat in it's mouth. Kyo laughed looking at her, then at the picture inside the frame. "When was this picture taken?" He asked looking at a picture that had him, Alicia, Yuki and Tohru.

Alicia just laughed. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kyo nodded.

"Good." She smiled then ran off turning around quick to wave. "Happy Birthday Kyo!" She yelled running off.

_end flashback_

Kyo looked at the picture and smiled, Alicia had her head on his shoulder and Kyo was looking at her his eyes dancing.Kyo smiled as he ran his finger over Alicia's smiling face. He smiled as he looked out into the dark night sky and frowned.

"Damn…"

Alicia ran down the block and stopped at the corner, and shivered as wind wrapped around her. She put her bag down and quickly pulled on her coat and then picked up her bag and slowly made her way to the dojo. When she slid the front door closed and slipped off her soggy shoes Kazu-san rushed to her.

"Alicia-chan! Where have you been! It's been over an hour, your soaked to the bone!" He said walking to her grabbing her shoulders. "Alicia-chan what happened?"

"Nothing…I'm cold and tired…I'm going to bed." She said walked up to her room, and knelt down next to her door and started crying hard. "What's wrong with me?" She asked herself as she wiped away tears. "I knew he loved her…from the beginning." She whispered, then thinking back to Kyo in the kitchen. "So why does it hurt so much…?" She asked crying again.

Kazu-san frowned as he listened from the other side of the door holding a cup of tea. He looked down then back at the door, then away and with a sigh he walked back down stairs. Kazu-san sadly sipped his tea as he listened to her cry.

"My poor Alicia-chan…" he frowned then looked up as he watched Akito walk in. "You don't even knock any more," Kazu-san smirked.

Akito smirked. "So you've figured her out," he smiled.

"Yes," Kazu-san nodded watching Akito kneel down in front of him. "But my question, Akito, is how did MY daughter get into another Universe?"

Akito smiled. "You know."

Kazu-san frowned thinking back. Like some many other Sohma members, Kazu-san had fell in love with a woman named Yumiko, she wasn't from the Sohma family, and since Kazu-san wasn't cursed he didn't have to worry about that. Kazu-san proposed to Yumiko and then they found out that she was pregnant, then Kazu-san went to ask Akito to give his blessing. Akito went crazy, much like he did with Hatori, but Kazu-san's eye didn't get hurt. Some how a rip in the Universe was opened and when Kazu-san turned around the rip and Yumiko where gone and Akito was standing there.

Kazu-san put his head in his hands as a tear slid down his face. "You pushed her into that rip…"

"Kazu, you know what I did was for the best." Akito said then gasped and fell back when Kazu-san jumped up pulling out a katana and pointing it to him.

"Get out, if you EVER come near my daughter again, I WILL kill you." He said his eyes on fire, as Akito narrowed his eyes and got up, the tip of the blade following his every move until he shut the door. Once Akito was out of the dojo Kazu-san sheathed the katana and he fell to his knees, holding his head. "Yumiko…my dear sweet Yumiko…I'm so sorry I couldn't save you…" Kazu-san lifted his head to the stair well. "But I promise…nothing will happen to Alicia." He said gripping the hilt of the katana.

Alicia woke up and frowned as her head throbbed, her eyes where so swollen it hurt to open them. A steaming cup of tea sat on a tray with a note from Kazu-san.

'_Alicia-chan,_

_You can stay home today from school, I hope you feel better the tea should help with your head. I'll be out all day, there's food in the kitchen, no one should be by._

_Take care,_

_Kazu_ '

Alicia smiled as she sat up slowly and sipped at the tea. Hugging her legs tight against herself. After an hour she stood up and went to the bathroom, she took a long hot shower and then changed into some sweats and flip flops. It was about 10 o'clock, and she wasn't hungry so she made some more tea and went out for a walk, stopping at a relaxing waterfall.

"I'm such an idiot, I knew he loved her…and I let myself get all caught up with feelings." She sighed and sat straight. "I should be happy that Kyo's in love, that means he's happy. And that's what I want…" Alicia watched a butterfly land on a rock nearby. "Even if it's not with me." She sighed.

Kyo watched opened eyed at Alicia as she stood up, and walked back to the dojo. "Alicia…" he muttered.

* * *

Done with chapter 9! It's sad! Well laterz! I'll try and get chapter 10 up by the 21st. Key words 'I'll try' lol , anyways thanks for all the comments, I'm glade everyone had the reaction about Akito kissing Alicia that they did! 3

Tame bai!


End file.
